Go! Princess Smile Pretty Cure
Note: This series is still being developed. '' '''Go! Princess Smile Pretty Cure' ( 行く！プリンセススマイルプリキュア Iku! Purinsesu Sumairu Purikyua) is a magical girl anime that is produced by Toei Animation, and is an installment of the Pretty Cure ''franchise. It is directed and written by Harajuku Arissa, and it is the seventh installment of Harajuku Arissa in this wiki. The season's motifs are princesses, hope, dreams, fairy tales and happiness. Synopsis ''Go! Princess Smile Pretty Cure Episodes WIP Legend WIP Characters Pretty Cure Main Series Cures * Haruno Haruka (春野はるか Haruno Haruka?) / Cure Flora (キュアフローラ Kyua Furōra?) - Haruka is the main protagonist who is a 13 year old girl in her first year at Noble Academy. She is energetic with a beautiful smile. She feels that working hard in order to fulfill your dream is the best. She has always admired the princesses in picture books and continues to cherish her dream of "becoming a Princess", even now. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Haruka becomes Cure Flora, the Princess of Flowers whose theme colour is pink. * Kaido Minami (海藤みなみ Kaidō Minami?) / Cure Mermaid (キュアマーメイド Kyua Māmeido?) - Referred to as the 'Academy's Princess', Minami is a 14 year old sophomore at Noble Academy as well as the student council president. She has a strong sense of responsibility, cares for others like a gentle sister, but can sometimes feel lonely. Her dream is to become a respectable person that can be useful to others. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Minami became Cure Mermaid, the Princess of the Sea whose theme colour is blue. * Amanogawa Kirara (天ノ川きらら Amanogawa Kirara?) / Cure Twinkle (キュアトゥインクル Kyua Tuinkuru?) - Kirara is a 13 year old girl who is also in her first year at Noble Academy. She is a popular model and is a 'my pace' kind of girl who is very fashionable. She's very busy, going in and out of fashion shows almost daily. Her dream is to become a top model. She feels that you should have the strength to push straight ahead towards your dreams. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Kirara became Cure Twinkle, the Princess of Stars whose theme colour is yellow. * Akagi Towa (紅城トワ Akagi Towa?) / Cure Scarlet (キュアスカーレット Kyua Sukāretto?) - Towa is a 13 year old girl who is the young princess from Hope Kingdom and the sister of Prince Kanata. One day, when she was little, she was tricked by Dyspear into thinking she will help make her dream of becoming a Grand Princess come true. Soon after, she was brainwashed and became Twilight and was thought to be Dyspear's daughter. In episode 21, thanks to the Cures and Kanata, she was freed from Dyspear's influence before the dark Dress Up Keys she possessed consumed her. In episode 22, her keys and Princess Perfume were purified, allowing her to transform into Cure Scarlet, the Princess of Flames whose theme color is red. * Hoshizora Miyuki (星空 みゆき Hoshizora Miyuki?) / Cure Happy '(キュアハッピー''Kyua Happī?) - A fourteen year old girl with an interest in books and fairy tales who transfers to Nanairogaoka Middle School. Like many of the lead Cures before her, Miyuki is cheery and optimistic, but also something of a klutz. Her catchphrase is "Ultra Happy!" She transforms into Cure Happy and uses the power of holy light. * '''Hino Akane (日野 あかね Hino Akane?) / Cure Sunny (キュアサニー Kyua Sanī?) - A girl from Osaka whose parents run an okonomiyaki shop and is a member of the school's volleyball team. Akane may be a jokester, but when she has a goal set, she can be very passionate about achieving it. She transforms into Cure Sunny and uses the power of fire. * Kise Yayoi (黄瀬 やよい Kise Yayoi?) / Cure Peace '(キュアピース ''Kyua Pīsu?) - A girl who is in the Homemaking Club and aspires to be a mangaka. Though timid, shy about her work, and a crybaby, Yayoi is very loyal, diligent, and headstrong when pushed. She transforms into Cure Peace and uses the power of lightning. * '''Midorikawa Nao (緑川 なお Midorikawa Nao?) / Cure March (キュアマーチ Kyua Māchi?) - A tomboyish girl from a family with many younger siblings who is a member of the school's soccer team. Nao is straightforward and reliable with a strong sense of justice, though she does get frustrated when things does not go according to plan. She transforms into Cure March who uses the power of wind. * Aoki Reika (青木 れいか Aoki Reika?) / 'Cure Beauty '(キュアビューティ Kyua Byūti?) - The student council vice president and a member of the Art Club, often writing poems and tanka. Reika is generally elegant and kind-hearted, but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches her limit. Her father is a painter whilst her mother practices aikido and her elder brother practises judo. She transforms into Cure Beauty and uses the power of snow and ice. Movie-Exclusive Cures Allies Fairies Antagonists Supporting Characters Items WIP Locations WIP Trivia * This is the very first series crossover made by Harajuku Arissa. Media Music Opening Theme Ending Theme Movies Merchandise Please refer to the page Go! Princess Smile Pretty Cure Merchandise for more information. Gallery Official Art Wallpapers WIP Disclaimer PrincessAire/''AireHime or Harajuku Arissa does not own any image in this page, unless specified. Most images here are from Google that have been Photoshopped.'' References Category:Go! Princess Smile Pretty Cure Category:Series Category:User:PrincessAire